


From Time to Time

by eerian_sadow



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: You just have to step out, from time to time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old springkink prompt back when that community was still very active on Livejournal. The comm is dead, but the fic remains.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: March 3  
> Final Fantasy IX, Zidane/Dagger: running away from the castle for a while - some things never change, and the itch to see somewhere new is one of them.  
> 

It had been a rather spur of the moment idea the first time. The two of them had just needed to get out of the castle for a while. They had grabbed their weapons, a few potions and not much else—which wasn’t a big deal because they weren’t going far, just to the ocean and back—and just left. It had caused a scandal with the courtiers, but Dagger had been relaxed for days afterward and Zidane had managed to focus on his responsibilities again.

They planned much more carefully the next several times. Their weapons and armor couldn’t really get better than what they already had, but Dagger had those new earrings with the Eidolon that Eiko had never heard of and Zidane had boots and gloves that would help him improve his thieving skills. And Cid had left them a tiny, two-man steam engine airship—almost as if he knew they were going to have to get out in the future and wanted them to do it safely. The gesture was appreciated by the two adventurers, even if their court continued to be scandalized and angry when they left.

After their first child was conceived—something Zidane had feared might not happen and been terrified that it would at the same time—the courtiers breathed a collective sigh of relief and whispered among themselves that surely their queen and her consort would finally settle down. For a time they were right; but after their daughter’s second birthday, parenthood was the wrong kind of adventure and they had to run off again. Dagger sent her uncle a carefully worded invitation so that he would know what he was getting into and they set off after his arrival, Eiko in tow for a change. They enjoyed the old familiarity and promised to do it again—perhaps with Vivi or Freya in the future.

Eiko gave them a piece of turquoise when she left with Cid, promising that it would be useful. Their daughter had pulled it out of Zidane’s hands with a delighted squeal and rubbed her summoner’s horn—barely more than a bump on her forehead and already the talk of the palace—against it happily. Dagger gave her husband a grin, which he happily returned.

The Alexandrian court was going to have to learn to live with their rulers stepping out to go adventuring from time to time.  



End file.
